


The Red Knight

by Dorkstrides



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Medievalstuck, Multi, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkstrides/pseuds/Dorkstrides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Princess always gets what she wants. Even if it means cheating on her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So like this is going to be a multiple chapter deal so yeah stick around for non-graphic sex and Striders beating each other up

(f/n) (l/n) was only a princess through marriage. But she was so beautiful and powerful that you would think she had royal blood. Her assertiveness and natural affinity for the throne made many people think that it was the prince who had married into royalty. Unfortunately, her status, paired with her domineering nature, often made her believe that she could have whatever she desired. That, of course, usually got her into some sort of trouble, and puts her exactly where she is now.

The young knight in front of her was fighting off a blush as she leaned forward from the throne she was sitting on, her hand on his silver chestplate. "P-princess (y/n)," The knight stammered, feeling a bead of sweat form on his temple. "You are my personal knight, are you not?" The princess asked, a grin spreading across her face. "I am, princess." The knight replied. "Then, you are to do as I command you, correct?" The princess continued. "I am, princess." The knight repeated. "Then kiss me." The princess said, leaning closer to the knight.

He could feel his heart jolt in his chest as his face flushed a bright red. He wanted to kiss her, oh he wanted to kiss her _so badly_ , but she was married. Now, this was obviously a huge obstacle on its own, but it was even larger because her husband, the prince, was his twin brother. His brother would despise him if he found out that he had kissed the princess. But he _was_ supposed to do as the princess wished, and it _was_ tempting. "Well, Dave?" Princess (y/n) asked, arching an eyebrow as she tapped her fingers on his chestplate in slight irritation. _Oh Dirk is so going to kill me._ Dave thought, letting his eyelids slip shut as he connected his lips with (y/n)'s.

She eagerly returned the kiss, one corner of her lips turning up in a slight smirk. (y/n) wondered if, along with his blond hair, Dave shared his brother's ability to be turned on by a simple make out session. She chuckled as she found that to be true, trying not to dwell on the fact that the one place on Dave's knight uniform that didn't have armor was the crotch area. Pulling away from his lips, (y/n) started kissing down Dave's jaw and neck, earning a groan from him. "(y/n), what about Dirk?" Dave breathed out, grabbing the arms of the throne (y/n) was kneeling on to hold himself up. "What do you mean?" (y/n) asked, biting Dave's collarbone gently. "H-he's your husband (y/n). We shouldn't be doing this." Dave said, his knuckles going white as he gripped the throne's arms tighter, biting his lip to keep himself from moaning as (y/n) sucked on the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Dave, whether I have a husband or not, if I see something I want, I am going to take it. And I want you." (y/n) said, leaving his neck so she could look into his eyes. His pupils were dilated, nearly consuming the ruby red of his irises. Dave's gaze moved from (y/n)'s eyes to her lips, then back to her eyes. "And I want you." He said, reconnecting his lips to (y/n)'s. Luckily, no one was in the throne room at the time, but the pair still took their actions to Dave's quarters so they wouldn't be disturbed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince is oblivious to his wife's current affair, but that doesn't mean the townspeople are.

Laughter bounced off the golden walls, echoing around the high vaulted ceiling, then back down around the marble floor of the banquet hall. A grin was spread across the prince's face as he draped his right arm across his wife's shoulders; wine sloshing around in the chalice he held in his left hand.

Princess (f/n) smiled forcedly, looking around at the people occupying the large table before turning back to meet her husband's eyes. His orange eyes were shining, but slightly unfocused. If his behavior hadn't alerted her to the fact that he had had too much to drink, then this certainly did.

Sighing through her clenched teeth, she told Dirk that she was feeling tired and was going to head back to their room. A look of confusion crossed over his face, though his wide grin never faltered. "What do you mean, you're tired? The party's just getting started!" He exclaimed, tightening his hold on her shoulders.

The princess tried her hardest not to roll her eyes. She was never going to get away from this wretched party. Not if Dirk didn't want her to.

"Dirk, I really do feel tired-" She began, before she was cut off by Dirk pleading her to stay for just a little longer. Knowing that she would never be able to win, (f/n) gave up and slouched farther into her chair. This, of course, earned a wink from the prince and a promise to make it up to her when they got back to their room. She doubted Dirk would even be sober enough to walk by then, but she agreed, if only to keep him off of her back.

Dirk, satisfied that (f/n) wasn't going anywhere, returned to telling stories and jokes to the guests at the table. In his slightly drunken stupor, he didn't catch the odd glances his brother was sending towards the princess from his post at the door. Luckily, that also meant he didn't catch the looks that his wife was sending right back to the knight. But that didn't mean no one else at the table did.

\-----------------

"Did you hear?" A peasant woman asked her neighbor on the way to the market.

"Hear what?" The elderly man asked, scratching at his balding head.

"The princess is having an affair with a knight!" The woman crowed loud enough for the entire village to hear.

"A knight you say?" The man questioned, his white eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"Yes, a knight! Even better, the knight is the prince's twin brother!" The woman exclaimed merrily, excited to share gossip about the royal family.

"Well, I'll be. Does the prince know about this?" The man asked.

"Of course he doesn't! I think he's the one soul in the land who doesn't know!" The woman chuckled, parting ways with her neighbor as they made it into town.

"The prince's brother… This should be interesting." The old man said to himself, shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully chapter 3 will be longer :/ I should have it up sometime this week.


	3. sorry

so i'm probably not going to be finishing this, i'm not as into homestuck anymore and i just dont really have the will to write. sorry to everyone i promised updates to. you have my permission to write your own endings to this, as long as you give me as much credit as is due. sorry again.

**Author's Note:**

> man this is so short hopefully everything else will be longer


End file.
